Máscaras
by Mariawr
Summary: Pero todo esto era implícito, en ningún momento dijeron si había nombre para eso que tenía ¿Camadería? ¿Química? ¿Amistad? El miedo de hablar de eso siempre fue más pesado./One-shot/ Drarry


**Máscaras**

_¡Hola! Este es un fic muy cortito que tenía en mis archivos y decidí compartir, espero lo disfruten._

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

La temporada de Quidditch estaba por empezar, aunque algunos estudiantes tenían un ritmo extremo por temporada de exámenes y no quedar mal con su equipo había otros que las prioridades eran claras, el ejemplo de esto era Harry Potter.

Harry amaba el Quidditch eran de las pocas cosas para las que era bueno sin necesidad de hacer mucho y aunque asistía a los entrenamientos nunca le pesaban, para él significaba tiempo libre y la casa de Gryffindor estaba muy agradecido con su dedicación pues solo era más prestigio para ellos.

Por otra parte Draco Malfoy de Slytherin se acercó al quidditch porque podía, desde pequeño le enseñaron a montar una escoba aunque era bueno, prefería hacer otras cosas y ya en Hogwarts era un pretexto para alejarse de los libros aparte de acercarse a Potter.

Hacer amistades para Draco era particularmente difícil sobretodo porque la mayoría él no tuvo que hacerlas , eran hijos de sus padres y la convivencia se daba sola pero generalmente él nunca fue el de la iniciativa y se ofendía profundamente cuando lo rechazaban, como era el caso con Harry.

Harry por otra parte había vivido muchos cambios en su vida y el rechazo era algo de su vida cotidiana pero siempre estaba dispuesto a defender a los pocos amigos que tenía, tal vez si el rubio se le hubiera acercado de una forma más inteligente hubieran sido amigos.

Pero tenían que conformarse con esta realidad por lo que el quidditch era lo único que los unía aparte de estudiar en la misma escuela. Ambos tenían horarios muy similares, sus prácticas coincidían algunos minutos, no se hablaban, pero si estaban solos jugaban entre ellos.

Se retaban todo el tiempo haciendo trucos en la escoba de forma casual o golpeaban alguna bludger con una pose complicada y elaborada. Algunas veces iniciaba Harry otras Draco y a veces hacían el ridículo, a pesar de querer disimular la risa, explotaban en carcajadas.

Pero todo esto era implícito, en ningún momento dijeron si había nombre para eso que tenía ¿Camadería? ¿Química? ¿Amistad? El miedo de hablar de eso siempre fue más pesado.

Cuando guardaban las escobas había un silencio denso en la habitación, ambos querían hablar de algo, lo que fuera para alargar más el tiempo pero no se atrevían, el simple hecho de hacerlo revelaría su interés y no se podían dar el lujo de revelar sus intenciones.

Incluso procuraban estar cerca físicamente, solo se veían pero no aguantaban la mirada más de dos segundos, era demasiado porque al parecer era una electricidad que ellos compartían y cerrarían el circuito si alguno de los dos pretendía hacer contacto físico de cualquier tipo.

Harry tomaba aguas embotelladas de cristal, era una idea que se le había ocurrido a Ron y habían robado algunas de la cocina y solo veía de reojo a su compañero, seguía sin decir nada.

Malfoy se estaba poniendo nervioso, no era sorpresa, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Se acercó a Potter quien estaba sentado en una tabla, se puso de pie enfrente de él, le acarició la cicatriz de rayo, sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente.

Harry estaba en shock, por fin estaba pasando algo y ciertamente nadie había acariciado la cicatriz de esa forma. Draco por su parte cambió su expresión y se alejó unos pasos de donde estaba. El Gryffindor se puso de pie, se acercó y le devolvió el beso pero lo colocó en la mejilla.

Ambos se sonrojaron, sin decir una palabra vinieron las risas nerviosas, se quedaron viendo unos segundos pero se escucharon los pasos de un grupo de personas… era todo el equipo de Slytherin y el ambiente que de por sí era frágil se rompió en un sinfín de pedazos.

Potter decidió llevarse su botella y abandonar el estadio no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Draco que buscaba una respuesta, Malfoy lo vio a lo lejos pero su temple ya había cambiado, se habían vuelto a poner las máscaras.


End file.
